Honest Mystic Messenger Trailer
by SoniCanvas
Summary: WARNING! This fan fiction has been rated H for "HONEST". This is the version that is not updated yet from Wattpad version.


Continuing my project of Honest Trailer, I will give you another thing in another fandom. Thank you for keeping me in touch with you. If you want the latest updates of what I am writing, follow me on my Wattpad.

.

 **WARNING!**

 **The following trailer fandom has been rated S for SPOILERS!**

* * *

.

.

.

From a Korean developer that brings you an otome game where the main character is a total psychopath...

Comes a new game that makes everyone psychopath for choosing the wrong path, server errors, and sleepless days...

...And being salty whenever someone is cosplaying the characters without playing the game yet you always flooded their timeline with spoilers.

.

.

.

 **Mystic Messenger**

Welcome to RFA, a dead fundraising association led by a sadistic psycho girl and a masochist guy who rarely seen in chatroom and lied about his girlfriend who was now becoming the leader of Illuminati.

Prepare your wallets and credit cards to buy as many hourglass as possible to keep up with your missing chatrooms until you ran out of it and decided to switch on your alarms every three hours because you desperately feel like you already have a boyfriend.

Because that is how normal people feel when they have a boyfriend. Even when they ask you to sleep, you keep waiting for someone to text you back.

And you can feel it too right in your phone as it make you feel like chatting with a normal messenger app.

.

.

Like...  
Receiving and paying for phone calls,  
Receiving and replying E-mails,  
Sending text messages once and could never send replies until there was another text message received,  
Saving posted images,  
Funny LINE stickers,  
Receive unknown address and password lock from a stranger,  
Suddenly entered someone else's chatroom,  
Breaking the fourth wall,

And...

TONS  
OF  
PRODUCT  
PARODIES

Join RFA now and waste your money to make phone calls and enter your missing chatroom to get a man you desired in four days and struggling to get a Good end on the next seven days.

.

.

Such as:

Ryu Hyun, a.k.a ZEN.  
An infamous musical actor who never stop bragging about his good albino looks and never changed even when he smokes and drinks a lot in his spare time, Loves taking selfies by any chance like some douchebags who always love to send you dick pics every single time, and had a severe allergic to cats only by showing him the picture of them.

I am really sure ZEN hates recent internet since right now most people worship cats.

Han Jumin.  
A corporate douchebag like you always seen in every Korean drama who was actually a damn furry thanks to the psychopath girl who dumped him. Treats his cat like a queen and treating people like cats-actually listen but choosing not to give a fuck about it because that was not his problem. Always rumored to be gay because of his strange furry addiction and he has been single for a very long time.

But trust me, when you enter his route, he will be as loyal as a dog or you will stay as his servant for the rest of your life. It is still your choice.

Kang Jaehee,  
The douchebag's assistant who is a mom to every pretty boys in the chatroom. And the albino guy was her most precious son she always want to keep for her life. With a principle that every good guy could be taken or gay, you would always stay in her friendzone, even in her own route.

Kim Yoosung,  
The college student who was the only shota in this chatroom and used to be a perfect husband material until his psychopath adoptive cousin led him to a crippling depression and made him always playing a game called LOLOL...  
...Which is basically a parody to League of Legends.

Choi Saeyoung, a.k.a Luciel, a.k.a 707.

.

.

What? I said "Spoilers"!

.

.

The most freakingly fun in chatroom yet having his life in a huge mess. Loves covering his messy life by making everyone else's life in another mess by planting a bomb in someone's apartment on purpose that he never knows. With a strange addiction to Dr. Pepper and Honey Butter Chips, it feels fun and easy to enter his route, but never easy to get his good end because of high sugar level inside his brain. This also affect his bad taste on wearing yellow-striped glasses by Dolce-Gabbana. Even though he always love you no matter which guy you want to choose because he could only fall in love in binary. But he still responsible for installing a bomb in someone's apartment, hacked by the Unknown who gave you the apartment address who was his twin brother all along.

Forgive me, but I think Cheritz has a huge obsession on making everyone a psychopath since this game come out. If I was trapped in that apartment, I would escape by any chance but I need that Good End by inviting my guests.

I mean, he could just tell the truth in the first place before he definitely turned into Sans from Undertale.

So wait until Winter and Spring for installing this game because servers went down in this Korean Thanksgiving this Fall. Keep reporting Cheritz for losing your hourglass after you pay for hundreds of dollars, and set your alarm to repeat every three hours because they are on their vacation.

I am serious. Many server errors this season so you have to wait until they completely operational on the next season. Plus, you can save your money to buy their funny stickers on LINE Store.

.

.

.

Starring:

Zhong Hui of Dynasty Warriors(ZEN)

Lee Minho(Jumin)

Every fangirl ever(Jaehee)

I like Rika, but I like WarCraft(Yoosung)

Feels God 707

Illuminati(Unknown)

The Secret Life of V

Skitzo Paranoia(Rika)

Mean Girls(Sarah&Echo Girl)

The Queen Cat(Elizabeth III)

The guy-voiced trap material(Mary Vanderwood)

Brainwashing

Guest Lists

Selfies

And...

Hypocracy

 **"Undertale: Messenger Edition"**

On second thought, you have been warned by Jumin when he said that leaving this game would never be as easy as you enter. It is good for you to restrain yourself by hiding posts on your Social Timeline, because you would be flooded with spoilers by anyone who played this game.


End file.
